Final Moments
by madamreaper
Summary: Set after Mikey died while Carlos is in the truck. Two changes, one a slash pairing of the Carlos/Mikey persuasion. And two, a longer period of time between when the dynamite was lit and when it explodes. Graphic slash.


**Final Moments**

**Summary:** Carlos' thoughts on Mikey's death. Set in his final moments (the dynamite takes a little longer to explode). Slash past Mikey/Carlos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following. Just the slashy ideas.

**XXX**

The truck was on its side, the dynamite lit, the undead trying to climb through his window. He took a deep pull off his cigarette and closed his eyes. He thought about Mikey and the images were flooding his mind. Mikey with three undead pinning him to the ground. Mikey with the undead tearing his throat out. Mikey's body lying, covered in blood, unmoving, eyes unblinking, never to take another breath. His eyes burned as tears welled up in them he took another drag on the cigarette.

_FLASHBACK_

_Carlos climbed into Mikey's van, closing the doors behind him. He immediately moved over to the sleeping form of his young lover and kissed him on the head before climbing in next to him. He hadn't meant to but in his movement he'd woken the blonde Australian._

"_Carlos?" He asked groggily._

"_Hey baby. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Carlos whispered._

"_S'ok. You comin' to bed?"_

"_Yeah, so move over." Mikey shimmied over some and let Carlos climb in next to him. Carlos pulled Mikey close and snuggled up to sleep. Mikey however was now awake and sleep was far from his mind as he turned in Carlos' arms and moved to kiss his neck and jaw. _

"_M-Mikey... thought we were sleeping."_

"_Are you complaining?" Mikey asked, nipping at his chin._

"_No, but I'm surprised. You were tired."_

"_Yeah, but now I have you all to myself." _

"_Yeah. Okay. Less talking, more kissing." Carlos said, taking Mikey's mouth with his own. Mikey kissed back just as passionately, forcing his body closer to Carlos' bigger one. One of Carlos' arms wound around Mikey's waist the other one moved to the hem of his shirt and begun to tug. Mikey sat up as much as he could, pulling his shirt off and throwing it somewhere in his van. He then moved to tug at Carlos' shirt. The Brazilian man helped him remove it, throwing it to join Mikey's own. Carlos pulled Mikey back down to him and attacked his mouth. Mikey moaned loudly, running his hands over Carlos' chest and across his ribs. Mikey moved away and begun kissing Carlos' chest. _

"_Mikey!" Carlos gasped. "Mikey, I want you to top, please. Need to feel you." Mikey nodded. He preferred to bottom, but every now and then Carlos asked him to top. These were the times when Carlos showed Mikey just how much he trusted him. It was hard for the older man to submit. The first time it had happened, Mikey had just about had a heart attack. Carlos was the first man he'd ever been with and he had no idea what to do. Together he and Carlos had made Mikey's first time as the dominant something the blonde would never forget. Slowly shoes, socks and pants were removed. Mikey lay between Carlos' legs, kissing him softly. _

"_Mikey, now please!" Carlos all but begged, needing desperately to feel his boy inside him. With quick preparation, Mikey thrust in. Their simultaneous moans announced they were finally joined completely. Carlos pulled Mikey closer, wrapping a strong, thick leg around the smaller man's waist. Their lips met again, hands gripping tightly as Mikey thrust into Carlos again and again. Carlos' tipped his head back and arched off Mikey's makeshift bed as the blonde hit his prostate. Mikey attacked Carlos' neck, sucking, nibbling, and then licking the pain away, as a dark mark formed. The groans and pants filled the van as both men got closer to their climax. Mikey gripped Carlos to bring him closer._

"_Mikey, I'm gunna..." Carlos cried out as his orgasm tore through him, the muscles spasming around Mikey's own shaft. Mikey thrust in once more and screamed out Carlos' name as he reached his end. They lay, trying to regain their breath, holding each other tightly._

"_I love you." Carlos said._

"_I love you, too, Carlos." The two fell asleep, Mikey still inside Carlos._

_END FLASHBACK_

Carlos smiled at the memory of waking up with Mikey still inside of him. The rest of the memory stung his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_Carlos ran over to Mikey's body. Dropping to his knees heavily he pulled his lover to his chest. Blood smeared all over his neck, Mikey's blood covering Mikey's mark. He held him tight, tears streaming down his face. The bite on his arm didn't hurt as much as the pain of his heart falling to pieces. Carlos let out a scream of agony. One of the older men that usually travelled with Otto came over to take Mikey's body over to the others. Without thinking Carlos had whipped his only remaining gun out and pointed at the man's head. Claire rushed over and gently pulled the man away._

"_Carlos..."_

"_Not yet Claire, please? Just, let me have a minute." Carlos was clearly about to cry, so Claire nodded and left the man alone with his deceased lover. Carlos held Mikey close to his chest, his head buried against his throat. He knew he was only coating himself with blood but he didn't care. He cried, letting the salty tears mingling with the coppery blood._

"_I love you!" He whispered. "I love you _so_ much." _

_Three hours later all the deceased were buried, excluding the Umbrella bastards and the undead. When Carlos suggested later that he'd crash the tanker, blow it up and give them a chance to get to the helicopter, the only thing he could think about was Mikey and how they would be together again._

_END FLASHBACK_

As Carlos took another pull from his cigarette, watching as the undead tried to reach him. He smiled when he saw the spark reach the end of the wick he smiled... and then everything was dark.

-FIN-

A/N: Agh! I cannot believe I killed them. Usually I skip those scenes, so in my mind Mikey and Carlos are still alive, but it was too good a opportunity to pass up! Hope you liked it and reviews are welcome.


End file.
